Atashi Nara
by MidnightGenius
Summary: Sora seems to have a habit of getting himself into rough spots. When Riku is the only one capable of caring for them, how close will they become? How close can they become? After turning from eachother for so long.
1. Prologue

YAY!! I finally typed up Atashi Nara.

The chapters are insanely short (only one written page each untill #4) so bear with me while I get this going.

And, my NHE fans: Chapter 8 shall be going up...err... soon

which is catually my soon

which ends up to not be that soon at all XD

Well, I've started writing chapter 8

Atashi Nara is written up to chapter 5, so those _should_ be up in quick succession.

If not, pester me.

I'm more inclined to update when I have fans.

I also want you to know that language for the prologue has been edited for ffnet.the origional version is more graphic and vulgar.

* * *

Sora had walked home from the pier at night many times. So often that he never stopped to think it could be dangerous. Never thought there might be people, men, like tonight. He tried to call the keyblade but it wouldn't come. Perhaps, he thought, it was because he was so scared. Or maybe he was out of practice? Either way, there was nothing he could do as they tied him down and pressed their hands over his mouth. They didn't bother to prepare him as they violated him, one and then another. The only thing left was his mouth, and they put that to work soon enough. When they abandoned him, spent, weak, and bleeding, he did the only thing he could think of. Call Riku. When he got there, he was breathless, had obviously been running, and went straight for Sora. 

"Sora, hey, are you alright?" Riku asked his semi-conscious friend as he lifted Sora's head to let him drink from a bottle of water Riku had brought with him.

"R-riku?" he choked.

"I'm here Sora." Riku replied "I'm gonna bring you to my house, it's closer and I don't want to terrify your mom."

"It hurts Riku."

"I'm so sorry Sora. It won't happen again." Riku vowed as he picked Sora up. "I promise."

"Riku…" Sora sighed as he gave himself to sleep.


	2. Not yet, Sora

Sora awoke staring at a ceiling he knew well but was not his. He hurt like hell and when he tried to call the keyblade, it wouldn't come. He was about to try again, when Riku entered the room.

"Sora!" Riku rushed to said boy's side and sat on the bed beside him. "Sora are you alright?"

"I-" Sora attempted to get up.

"Not yet Sora." Riku said as he placed a hand on Sora's chest to stop him from rising. "You're still too weak. Get some rest." Riku started to leave but Sora's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't leave me alone Riku." Sora pleaded

"I'll stay here then." Riku climbed in next to Sora and wrapped his arm around the slightly younger boy. "I'll be right here, you won't be alone."

"That's Riku."

"Anything for you, Sora."

When Sora woke up the next time, Riku was still there but fast asleep. The sight of Riku's sleeping face beside him made Sora lose what little breath he had in the form of Riku's name. He felt heat rise into his cheeks and his heart beat faster. He could hear Riku's voice in his head and his mind took him far away from his pain and memories of violation and into a land of imaginings and friends. A land of dreams.


	3. Riku! Food!

"Riku!" Sora whined from the top of the stairs, "Food!"

Sora could hear Riku's laughter all the way from the kitchen as he called back "If you want it so bad Sora, come get it yourself. Even Xemnas could handle a few stairs when we were done with him."

"Riku, Xemnas couldn't handle anything when we were done with him." Sora said as he started down the stairs.

"Ah, true, but neither could I."

Sora, however, didn't hear the second half of Riku's sentence, as he was too busy falling down the stairs. "…Ow"

"Sora? Are you alright?" Riku asked as he came around the corner.

"Not really…."Sora replied, gingerly poking at his left arm, which currently rested at an odd angle. "I think it's broken, Ri."

"Can you move your fingers?"

"No."

"Can you walk?"

"Apparently not." Sora glared.

"How about we take you to the hospital, my cure magic hasn't been working lately."

"That…sounds good."

"Here, I'll carry you." Riku carefully picked Sora up, avoiding his injured arm, and carried him.

"Thanks Riku."

"Anything for you, Sora."


	4. Jeez, Sora

"Jeez Sora, you're such a troublemaker." Riku fake-complained as he carried Sora through the door. "Not only do you break your arm, twist your knee, and sprain your ankle, but you get dumped on me while your mom's away."

"Better you than Kairi" Sora mumbled.

"True" he laughed. He set Sora down on the couch, then sat beside him. "You've been avoiding her lately, why?"

"It's just so weird. What with Roxas and Namine and everything. I want them to be together, but when I'm near Kairi, I feel like I'm _with_ her, ya know? And I don't want that. She's my friend, that's all I want from her. I don't want to be in love with her, and besides, you've been my friend longer, right Rikuy?"

Riku turned his head Ceiling-ward – skyward - and closed his eyes. "You haven't called me that…in a long time."

"Not since we were little."

"Yeah." Riku said as he opened his eyes and looked at Sora.

"It was pretty soon after we became friends with Kairi…when I stopped…"

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish it hadn't happened?"

"What?"

"The Heartless, Ansem, the Nobodies, everything."

"It was fun. I got to meet some really cool people. Like Axel. I think he was in love with Roxas…" Sora looked down "There's only one part I wish hadn't happened."

"What's that?" Riku prompted.

"Losing you." Sora looked straight at Riku, who was taken aback by the intensity of emotion in Sora's gaze.

"Sora…" he averted his eyes

"Yeah?"

"Is there someone who you're in love with?" Riku questioned

"There is." Sora answered, staring straight ahead.

"Have you told them?"

"No."

"Because" Sora laid his head on Riku's chest, just above his heart. "It would change what we have now."

"Is that really so bad?"

"That depends…on their answer."

"And if their answer was yes?"

"Then my answer would be…the same."

Riku sighed and wrapped his arms around the now-sleeping Sora. "If this person were me, the answer would be yes." Riku softly kissed the top of Sora's head before falling asleep himself.


	5. Hey, Riku

"Hey, Riku…" Riku and Sora were currently on the couch, Riku sitting up and Sora lying down with his head in Riku's lap.

"Yeah?"

"I have this theory that I've been working on for a while."

"What is it?"

"I think Axel…was your Nobody. And he was in love with Roxas, who was my Nobody. But I also think Roxas as in love with Axel until he forgot everything and found-"

"Namine." Riku finished. "Kairi's Nobody."

"Yeah…"

"Sora, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Wha-n-n-no" Sora shot up, winced, but managed to stay up.

"Whoa Sora, take it easy." Riku put stabilizing hands on Sora's shoulders, "It's alright." Sora leaned back into Riku's chest. "So this person who you love….is it Kairi?"

"What? No. She's just a friend, Ri."

"Let me tell you a secret."

"What?"

"I've got someone who I love, too." Riku ran the back of his hand down Sora's cheek.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Riku smiled "I do."

"Who?"

"Not until you tell me yours."

"You're so mean Rikuy." Sora huffed.

"Let me tell you another secret. If you _were _trying to tell me something with that little theory of yours, my answer wouldn't be that you're scared of, because I'd feel the same." Riku kissed Sora's temple before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Ri…Ri? Come back Ri!"

"Yes Sora?" Riku stood in the doorway.

"I…. I… I'm scared, Ri. When he had your body he… it hurt! He was so cold."

"Sora, I…" He looked away, his hair hiding his face. The guilt always managed to haunt him, even now.

"Riku, I know it wasn't you, I know that, but still I…Riku?"

Riku had collapsed to the floor, his form was shaking, and he looked so very small. "Sora I'm sorry. I couldn't save anyone, I couldn't do anything, it was so **_dark_**."

Sora lifted himself off the couch slowly and crawled over to Riku. "It's alright, cry. I know that you haven't yet, and I know that you need to. But know that…I'm here, alright?" Sora draped his good arm around Riku, and he buried his head into Sora's neck.

"Don't leave Sora, I don't want to be alone again."

"I'll be right here, I'll never leave you alone, because I… I love you Riku." Sora was glad, that he could be there for Riku in Riku's moments of weakness, as few and far between as they were. Riku never cried. Riku was always strong.

"Yeah," sniffle "Me too."


End file.
